Ours
by SaileachTahn
Summary: Edward and Jasper have always been at each others throats long before anyone can remember. When times get too tough for Jasper to cope with alone, can they put their differences aside for Edward to help him? AH, Slash & Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. It's been ages since I have written and this fic has been collecting dust for over a year. I did get a bit done on it but my laptop was wiped and the updated version disappeared from the world. I am now attempting to finish this and hopefully posting will motivate me.**

**This is a drabble fic with a few updates a week I'm hoping.**

**Chapter 1-**

EPOV

I grunted heavily as his body collided with mine. His shoulder almost knocking the wind out of me.

Biting back a curse, I threw all of my body weight against him and flung him to the ground.

'Fucking-" he hissed, jumping back on his feet. I fisted my hands, bracing myself.

"Mr Cullen and Mr Hale, _enough!_" I heard the principal's voice ring out through the hallway.

Jasper's body relaxed and I let my hands unclench. Our eyes locked in a silent stare down neither of us wanted to break.

I ended up breaking contact first as the Mr Greene reached us. His face was red with anger. This was not the first time he had caught Jasper and I fighting.

"Would someone please explain to me what is going on here?" he asked, looking at us both.

Jasper merely cocked his head, daring me to speak.

"Nothing, sir" I replied stiffly. I heard Mr Greene huff at my answer as Jasper smirked.

"It didn't look like nothing to me boys. You are both on detention for a week. I had better not catch you two fighting on school grounds again or you will both be suspended".

"I understand sir, it won't happen again" I lie swiftly through my teeth. Like hell it wouldn't happen again. Jasper and I got at each other's throats nearly every day.

Jasper let out a quiet snort once Mr Greene turned his back and walked back down the hallway, obviously thinking it would be the last time he would interrupt our brawls due to his measly threats.

"Such a suck up Cullen, _yes sir, no sir, want me to kiss your ass sir"_ he mocked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh fuck up Hale; at least I don't stand there like a pansy not saying a bloody word" I hissed.

His eyes darkened and he re-clenched his fists. His body started shaking and he took a step towards me.

**Any good so far? :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks like I've got a few of you on board. THANK YOU! :D**

**Chapter 2-**

EPOV

"You're such a fucking asshole Cullen, your life is fucking perfect and yet, it's not fucking enough. You have a perfect house, a perfect family and a perfect fucking world. Stop being such a wanker because your life is a lot fucking better than mine".

My jaw dropped slightly as I registered what Jasper had said. I knew I had it pretty good when it came to life. I lived in a perfect nuclear family. To anyone on the outside, it was a dream. To me, it was a nightmare.

My parents were the perfect couple. They never fought about anything; they were loaded with cash and only wanted the best for me. They had high expectations of me to be a doctor and to go far in life. But the only thing I wanted was an unsheltered life.

And I knew they would be disappointed in me if I told them the truth about what I truly wanted. And I'm not just talking work wise.

I wanted people to know the real me. I wanted a friend to genuinely like me and not for my family's obvious wealth. I wanted to finally be able to stop denying my feelings inside.

Thinking back in the moment, I was confused by Jasper's lashing out. I had merely insulted him by calling him a pansy – something both of us done to each other on a daily basis.

Why did he overreact?

I was broken out of my trance of thoughts by Jasper turning on his heel and storming away, leaving me confused while not uttering a single word.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really need to catch up on writing; this is my last day in my holiday break from school and there is a **_**huge**_** gap in this story in like, TWO chapters time that needs to be filled! I'm so bad at this. Thanks for the reviews and support. You guys make me giddy! Oh, one more thing. I'm from New Zealand and we spell certain things differently to most of you so keep that in mind if you come across anything.**

**Here's a peek inside Jaspers head. (;**

**Chapter 3-**

JPOV

I sighed in frustration, kicking a stone in my path out of the way.

My entire day had turned to shit from the moment I had woken.

I was ready and out the door by six in, a time long before either of my parents would wake and start yelling at each other again.

It was starting to rain when I reached by battered old Chevy only to find out that it wouldn't start, no matter how I tried to revive it with the little mechanical skills I had learnt in the past few years.

There had been absolutely no way I was going back inside so I had to pull my jacket on and walk around in the rain and find some place to keep me occupied till school started.

Unlike most people, I quite enjoyed school. It was a place I could escape home for most of the day; I was learning things that would one day take me out of this shitty town so I could start a new life. School was also a place I could get rid of my pent up anger. And there was a shit load of anger. Luckily, there was one person I knew would always be up for a good brawl.

Edward Cullen.

He had everything a guy could want. He had the money for expensive clothes and a flashy Volvo, all the teachers praised him as a top student, and all the girls ran after him. But I couldn't give a flying fuck about the last part. I wasn't remotely attracted to any of the girls at school. They were all fake slags who only wanted sex.

But fighting Edward every day kind of helped me stay sane.

I would sneer at him because he had everything I never had and never will have.

I would talk behind his back, because I was jealous of his happy and content family.

I would fight him to release my anger and to be a downer on his day. To make one bad thing interrupt his perfect life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two days back and school is killing me. Until my huge assignments are out of the way, there may only be three-ish chapters a week. Maybe more, maybe less. I dunno. D:**

***The frigging layout keeps dying.s**

**Chapter 4-**

EPOV

Days went by and Jasper avoided me like the plague. There were no snide comments or insults. No cocky smirks or glares. Not even a shoulder-barge as we passed in the hallway.

Usually I would be glad of his leaving me alone, it only happened on rare occasions, but I knew that something was up.

_Did my 'pansy' comment offend him that deeply? Or is he finally listening to Mr Greene's threats of suspension? _

I snorted quietly. Of course he wouldn't listen to the bloody principal. No-one does.

~0~0~0~

JPOV

His comment hit closer to home then he ever could have imagined. Through each and every argument my parents had, I just sat in my room or jumped out my window to escape for a few hours. I never stood up for my mom. I just sat on my bed and stared at the wall listening to their yells and empty threats.

"_Oh fuck up Hale; at least I don't stand there like a pansy not saying a bloody word"_

"_Oh fuck up Hale; at least I don't stand there like a pansy not saying a bloody word"_

"_Oh fuck up Hale; at least I don't stand there like a pansy not saying a bloody word"_

His words repeated themselves in my head whenever I saw or thought of him – something that occurred pretty often which pisses me off. I now chose to ignore and avoid him to attempt avoiding any extra stress in my day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blaaah.**

**~0~0~**

**Chapter 5**

EPOV

"Fucking ball sacks…ass monkey, pineapple spunk…" I mumbled under my breath as I made my way towards my car.

Dad had been hounding me get better grades in my science classes so I can get into stupid medical school. I'd tried to tell him that I don't want to be a doctor but he refuses to listen. He just gets absorbed in his stupid dream of me following his career to become a top surgeon.

I opened the door and sat down onto the smooth leather seats, the soft purr of the Volvo calming me.

_What the hell am I going to do for two and a half hours?_

Dad's badgering had driven me to leaving the house way earlier than I usually would but hey, it was necessary sacrifice to keep my cool and not go off at him.

The sky didn't look like it was going to pour down with rain any time soon so I decided to heaps down to La Push to the beach there. I had been there many times as a kid with my old babysitter when mom and dad were busy or out of town, the rock pools and natural caves fascinating me even as a small child.

Getting out at the beach car park, I locked the doors even though no-one would be out at this time and that it was a school day so the teenagers in the area would still be sleeping or getting ready for the day.

I pulled my coat around my body as a cold wind hit me**,** making me haul ass towards some form of shelter – namely, the caves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for being AWOL. RL is totally kicking my ass. Plus wouldn't let me log in for a few days.**

**~0~0~**

**Chapter 6**

I briskly walked towards them, jogging on the spot every few minutes to attempt warming myself up, not that it helped much.

Once inside, I finally allowed myself to relax inside the caves. There was no wind or rain. Or badgering parents. There was only golden-red earth with words carved into the hard walls.

_Quil + Claire 4ever_

_Jacob was here_

_S+H 1989_

I had always loved the idea of carving my own name and leaving messages for others to find and to keep memories for myself.

I knelt down quickly and grabbed a seashell, avoiding getting my jeans getting dirty and covered in wet sand and began carving my name onto a blank patch of earth on the walls of the cave.

_Edward_

Edward what?

I had no idea what else to write. I thought on it for a second and came up with nothing original that would mean something in the years to come.

_-was here. _

I sighed, carved the two short words after my name, deciding to leave the cliché mark of my being there for other to see.

0~0~


End file.
